Vulpix's Afternoon Surprise
by FlickeringFox
Summary: Its a sunny, peaceful afternoon for Vulpix, who's headed for a nice lunch with her new friends at the meadow. She's quickly stopped in her tracks, but by who? WARNING: Contains sexual content.


**Hello! I'm FlickeringFox.**

** If I actually knew you were reading this at this very moment, I'd love to say nice to meet you. :D**

** This is my first story, and I decided to write a short story about Vulpix. [Note that Vulpix is a fox] XD **

**This story doesn't have 'POV's or anything, but future stories probably will like most of them.**  
><strong>Well, thats about it. Hope you all enjoy!<strong>

_**WARNING: Contains sexual & mature language content. [Or however you prefer to say it]**_

* * *

><p>The mixture of morning and afternoon light lingered across the tips of Vulpix's hair, giving out a sensation of spirit to the little crimson fox.<p>

_'I wonder what they're doing...probably eating lunch by now...without me!'_ She was heading for the meadow, to meet up with two of her new friends for the afternoon meal. One was adressed as Dustox, typical name, as he was a Dustox. The other, was Flareon. She hated to admit it, but he was beyond charming. She pondered on about whether if she should bring along some Pecha Berries or what not, when she felt the tufts of her ears twitch.

A few lengths away, Vulpix could hear the crackle of leaves. Someone was nearby. She quickly whipped her head to the right, and cautiously made her way toward the repeating sound. Suddenly, a flareon burst through the thickets that had covered it only mere seconds ago.

Even with only a blink spent, Vulpix could feel a gentle weight press against her now exposed belly. Her eyes quickly fluttered open the second after she blinked, revealing the face of a familiar, handsome face of the male fire-type pokemon.

"Vulpix! H-heh... I guess your wondering what I'm doing here?...Right?" Flareon hesitantly stated, despite how he was this was the very truth.

"How'd you know?" Vulpix smirked sarcastically. Her cheeks gave away a sudden blush as she felt something press against her tail. "F-Flareon?" She asked hastily, eager for an answer.

Flareon ignored her question and instead gave one back. "Vulpix...have you ever considered...me as a mate?" Strangely enough, Vulpix couldn't indicate any shade of blushing, but more of a stale, serious expression.

"I-I don't want to lie...so...yes" Vulpix's cheeks reddened yet again. What was going to happen? 'Actually, scratch that. I already know whats going to happen' She thought unwillingly.

Flareon purred, rubbing his length against her hind leg teasingly, until he felt something press against his ribs. Instantly, he was thrown off the dainty female pocket monster. Growling, he sheathed in his still hard member, eyeing Vulpix and readying himself to recoil.

Vulpix twitched, irritation in her eyes. "Not now, Flareon" A stern and firm tone seemed to glue into voice.

"To bad I hadn't mated with you earlier. So cute, easily exposing yourself without even knowing our every thoughts. What we were targeting..." He retorted, his tail twitching to represent the growth in his length.

Just as she was about to spit back, she realized something. "Our? We?" She spared moment for silence, to think over what she had just asked. "...Theres more than just you...targeting me?" She questioned doubtfully. Scared. Unassertive. Gentle. This was the state she was currently in.

Flareon gave a nasty grin, and before she could even take another breath, she felt a hazy powder dash across her face.

"No. Just the two of us" He responded, a confident tone ringing through his answer.

Vulpix felt her muscles tense as she tried to move a few pawsteps back, she was paralyzed. Not even bothering to turn her head either way, she murmured a name under her breath.

"Dustox" She shook her head. "You two should be ashamed. _He's_ tricking you! Can't you tell?"

"Your wrong!" Dustox screeched, his voice scratchy and threatening. "You _don't_ know how much I have wanted to mate with you.."

"Oh, stop joking...you'll have her after me. Now, shut up and wait your turn, fool" Flareon snapped. He shrugged a moment afterward, giving a deep chuckle, and no sooner did Dustox hesitantly join in. Their laugh was menacing, and it was tempting not to scream for help. However, she knew if she did, they'd just knock her out cold and take her to a more preserved area.

"Just you wait, we won't be ashamed of anything once we get what we wanted all along. Either way, it's _your_ own fault..."

Advancing forward, Flareon unsheathed his member again, eyeing the penetrable female pokemon. Enthusiastically, he flicked Vulpix's tail away, actually taking some effort due to the result of paralysis. He felt excitement run through his ears, down his spine, and curling off the tip of his own tail as he took a long gaze at Vulpix's core.

"Mmm...how nice, its good to see that your still in good shape. Your lucky I decided to leave you alone when you first came into my territory. Thats how you helped me meet Dustox...I was following you-"

Vulpix felt another growl slip from her throat, interrupting the arrogant, male's story. "Y-you filthy little stalker! Once this pityful powder wears off, I'm going to kill-"

"Hush, my beloved" Flareon whispered seductively, his hot breath breezing across her cheeks and neck. Vulpix felt herself tremble, knees wanting to give away and allow her frail body to drop to the forest ground. Even this wish could not be fufilled.

Continuing, Flareon suckled on her neck, allowing burning saliva trickle across her moist neck, and dampen her chest fur. "How do you like that, _deary?_" He added the last word with a low hissing sound, and he could hear the faint sound of Vulpix moaning.

"F-Flareon..." Suddenly, the golden sparks that had lingered around the trim coat of Vulpix's fur broke into a fading powder, never to be seen again. This was her chance. She could escape any second now. But she didn't want to. Instead, Vulpix allowed the muscular male roll her onto her back. She groaned affectionately as Flareon lowered his head and dug a smooth tongue into her fragile pink slit, her paws occasionally shifting through the air as he explored deeper.

The sun rose across from them, messaging that it was about the middle of a warm afternoon. Turned on by now, Vulpix returned to her previous position, lifting her tail to the side eagerly as Flareon made his way back on top of her. "Flareon...I know I want this...please...do it to me!" She chanted.

Flareon just chuckled. "Oh dear, what do we have here? A excited female? How wonderful..." He murmured, before mercilessly shoving his hard member into her small slit with ease. He pumped up his hind legs, retracting before quickly coming deep inside of her again. Each thrust earned a soft scream or moan. This seemed to continue for hours, and he seemed to moan himself at times, feeling her moist cunt tighten against him.

It seemed endless until he felt a sensation run through his length, he could feel it in his mates, too. Angrily, cum started to shoot out of him while he was still inside of her, and it started to mix in with Vulpix's as well. He quickly retracted, panting as he faced the female that had collasped as well. He noticed the merely infinity amount of cum trickling out of her entrance, while his member had spurt out most of it a while ago.

The two just stared at each other for the rest of the day, mesmerized by each others face and body. They never noticed the disappearance of Dustox, and the jealousy and hatred in his eyes before he left. Who knows, maybe he'll come back..._just for Vulpix..._

* * *

><p><strong>I guess its pretty short, but I only have a few more minutes to spare, so this the story. I really hope you all enjoyed, and please review! I won't mind any critiques, but if you do have some...please don't make them to harsh! ...Oh! And by the way... Have a nice day!~ o3o<strong>

**-I might make another story that continues Dustox's want for revenge. Please tell me if you do, because I'd hate to write something entirely pointless!**


End file.
